Like Dogs and Kittens
by greymantledlady
Summary: Gaius never knew quite how Merlin had persuaded, or wiled, the Crown Prince of Camelot to come and take the dog away for him. But there he was, striding in with Merlin tagging adoringly at his heels. Set post 1x02 'Valiant', because I was wondering what happened to the dog in the end. Now including Appendix A: or, how Arthur gives Merlin a kitten. Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

 _Something_ _quick and fluffy and fun_ _to post on my shiny new Merlin ff account. :)_

 _My headcanon is that Merlin is a complete cat person and doesn't like dogs licking and pawing him - based on how he reacts when the statue-turned-real-dog jumps up at him. Idk, just thought fastidious!Merlin was rather adorable. And Arthur coming to his rescue! I'm still not sure how Merlin managed that, but it was too cute not to write. :D_

* * *

'We - we did it!' Merlin huffed delightedly and crashed into his chair, lolling his head back and flopping his arms by his sides. 'I can't believe we actually did it!' He grinned up at Gaius. 'Come on. You're pleased, too, admit it!'

Gaius looked at him from under mismatched brows. 'Hmm,' he said, and Merlin waited hopefully until he smiled, too, his eyes twinkling. _'You_ did it.'

'What? No!'

'This time, Merlin, it was certainly all your doing. You were practicing, weren't you? All night.' Gaius's face softened and he reached out to lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder, giving it a little shake as Merlin smiled up at him.

Then they heard the barking, coming from the direction of Merlin's room.

'Ah,' said Merlin, and Gaius gave him the eyebrow again.

'Merlin. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that sound, would you?'

'Er.' Merlin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him appealingly. 'I had to practice on _something_ , Gaius! And the statue was just... I don't know, it was right there and I thought...'

'Or _didn't_ think. You couldn't have chosen an engraved butterfly, or something a little less... exuberant?'

Merlin gave him a hopeful sort of smile, all apologetic ears and wide eyes. 'Come on, Gaius. It worked!'

Gaius shook his head at him. 'Well, I hope that you have a plan to remove it from my chambers, that's all. We are not keeping a dog here, no matter how much you may want one.'

'I don't!' Merlin protested. 'Really, I don't! I like cats.' He shuddered. 'Urg, that dog. It's all _licky_. And _paw-y_.' He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, so that it stuck up at wild angles.

'Well, you put it there,' said Gaius firmly, 'and no-one else is going to remove it for you, so I suggest you get moving.'

Merlin stared at him for a moment, an idea dawning in his eyes, then made for the door. Gaius, sighing, heard something like 'Arthur likes dogs!' from down the passageway.

* * *

Gaius never knew quite how Merlin had persuaded, or wiled, the Crown Prince of Camelot to come and take the dog away for him. All he knew was that Prince Arthur had come striding in, Merlin tagging adoringly at his heels, saying 'You really are completely useless, aren't you, Merlin?' The tone was perhaps nine tenths affection to one tenth exasperation, if that, although neither of the two would have admitted anything of the sort.

And Prince Arthur certainly knew how to handle dogs. In five minutes the creature was fawning over him as he rubbed its head and ears and back, laughing. Merlin hovered at a safe distance and watched Arthur admiringly and the dog warily.

As they left, Arthur was explaining to Merlin what a fine dog it was and how odd it was that it had just turned up in the chambers; he was sure that he would have remembered seeing it around the castle. Merlin was doing a good job of looking perplexed and nodding in agreement, Gaius noted.

* * *

After that, Prince Arthur of Camelot acquired a rather fine black-and-tan hunting dog that quickly became his favourite; no-one quite knew where it had come from, not even the prince's manservant. And a little while after that, some might have noticed that the manservant could sometimes be seen with a tiny, inquisitive black kitten; and the prince, instead of telling him to drown the creature, seemed to tolerate its presence.

* * *

'Honestly, you're such a girl, Merlin.'

'What? You _gave_ him to me! Besides, _you're_ snuggling him into your shirt - which makes you the girl.'

'Merlin. I am not the girl. Because I'm not the one _cooing_ over a kitten. _Awwww_! So _fluffy_! Look at his little _paws! Awww!_ '

'I don't sound like that!'

'Yes, you do.'

'(Prat)'

…

'OW! Let go of me! You and your stupid dog!'

'Valiant is a good dog. Best I've ever had.'

'I still can't believe you called him that.'

'Well, it's better than calling a kitten _Colin_.'

* * *

 _I couldn't resist; the dog and the kitten practically named themselves. ;) If you were wondering, I'm probably more of a cat person, myself._

 _This is rather a mismatch of styles, because I was trying things out and getting a feel for the characters, but I hope it was an enjoyable bit of fluff anyway!_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Appendix A: or, how Arthur gave Merlin the kitten. Because, again, it was too cute not to write. :) Just more fluff and precious babies!_

* * *

Arthur is extremely pleased with the dog, though the heavens only know why. Merlin can't quite understand why anyone would want to have that great thing jumping all over them. And licking! And panting in their face!

Merlin, himself, is quite glad to keep his distance, and let Arthur handle the dog, even if Arthur gives him a mercilessly hard time about it.

'Don't be afraid, Merlin, I'll protect you from the big bad doggie,' he says when he notices how Merlin tries to keep Arthur between him and the dog.

'Well, it _likes_ you!' Merlin protests.

'It likes you too,' Arthur says, a glint in his eye. 'Why don't I just leave you two alone together so you can get to know each other?'

'Er – _no,_ ' Merlin says firmly, and ducks behind Arthur again.

* * *

Then Merlin accidentally traps himself in Arthur's chambers with the creature, and ends up calling desperately for Arthur, because he's backed into a corner with the dog's paws on his shoulders, and it's going for his _face_ , all wet and dripping.

Arthur comes running in with his sword in his hand, and sees what's happening, and rescues Merlin with infuriating ease, despite becoming so overcome with laughter that he can barely stand up straight. Merlin is not amused, and sulks for a whole hour while Arthur is prattishly delighted and smug and keeps making comments about fair damsels and being Merlin's true knight and other such nonsense, and laughing and pointing out when Merlin's blushing.

* * *

Merlin forgives Arthur later, after he comes back from his patrol. Arthur's looking smugger than ever, and he closes the door and says to Merlin, 'Close your eyes and hold your hands out.'

'Why?' says Merlin suspiciously.

'Just trust me, it's nothing you won't like,' Arthur says impatiently, and for some reason Merlin believes him, and does as he says.

The next moment, there's something small and damp and soft in his hands, and a tiny mewling sound, and he opens his eyes and sees a tiny, tiny kitten. It has damp black fur, and misty blue eyes, and it's honestly the cutest thing Merlin's ever seen.

'Oh!' he breathes. 'Oh – look at it!' The kitten blinks and mews and rubs its little head against his fingers, and Merlin pets it and snuggles it gently under his chin. And he can't help beaming all over his face and glancing up at Arthur, who looks aptly like the cat who got the cream.

'Like it?' he says.

Merlin nods his head fervently, and then looks down and says rather shyly, 'I've always wanted a cat. They – they used to drown kittens in Ealdor, and – and…' He trails off, cuddling the kitten.

'And I suppose you cried your eyes out over them?' Arthur says, but his tone isn't contemptuous or mocking. He pauses, and then says, 'This one was tottering around in a dark alleyway, and it's only tiny, and – well, I just thought you _would_ be the kind of sentimental girl who would like to look after a fluffy kitten.'

Merlin wrinkles up his nose at him, grinning, and Arthur says provocatively, 'Besides, it looks like you.'

'What?!'

'You know – fluffy black hair, blue eyes, general idiotic expression – are you _blushing_ again, Merlin? Don't like people cataloguing your beauties?'

'Shut up. And no, of course I'm not blushing!'

'Liar.'

'Prat!'

* * *

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)_


End file.
